A distributed computing environment may be configured to host an application instance that can provide platform and application level functionality to customers and users. For example, task-management or information technology service management (ITSM) applications can be provided through the application instance. The application instance may be implemented on one or more server devices and accessed through a network, such as a computer network, by a client device. The application instance may be accessed in various ways such as through a web interface that is provided by the application instance. More than one application instance can be provisioned within the distributed computing environment. The application instance may be accessed, executed, or stored on one or more server devices within the distributed computing environment. Mobile devices can be configured to access an application instance through a network interface (e.g., a wireless network interface). Watch devices are available that have a display, user interface functionality, and wireless connectivity to send and receive data from a device (e.g., a mobile device).